Sympathy for the Devil
by HalfwayHome
Summary: A/U - The Queen of the White Kingdom fears for the people of her land and her daughters life. The only option is to make an alliance with the King and Queen of the Far East Kingdom. An arranged marriage between Princess Emma and Princess Regina is the only way to bring both kingdoms together. Secrets in the two families cause a strain for the normal life both women want.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sympathy for the Devil**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once'.**

**Summary: A/U - The Queen of the White Kingdom fears for the people of her land and her daughters life. The only option is to make an alliance with the King and Queen of the Far East Kingdom. With Princess Emma and Princess Regina well past the age of marriage, it only makes sense that the two princesses marry and bring both kingdoms together. But secrets in the two families cause a strain for the normal life both women strive for. **

**A/N: I'm back in the swing of things on this site. Slowly, completed stories will be put back up but they're getting worked on when I have the time. I enjoy writing and I'm not going to bother looking at any negativity from those who have nothing better to do than sling around rude comments. I'm not pulling anything down again. This is a story, one that had been completed but I kept from putting up. This was the beginnings of what I wanted to do with Witches Rave before I did a 360 on the idea. This story was put aside but I picked it back up awhile ago and started working on it for myself. But then I thought other people would maybe enjoy reading it too. I think that fans of Witches Rave may like this story even though it isn't exactly like WR. **

**As usual, if you don't like it, please don't read it. Thank you.**

* * *

Snow watched her daughter carefully from the doorway. Blonde hair flowed in the night air as Emma gripped the railing of her balcony. She knew her mother was not far behind her but she had nothing to say to that woman. Snow's heart wrenched in her chest taking a step closer to the 22 year old. A gentle hand laid on Emma's shoulder. The gesture was meant in kind but Emma sighed.

"I know you don't like this idea, sweetheart but it's what's good for our kingdom and ourselves." Snow tried to reason but Emma kept quiet. Stepping up beside the blonde, Snow peered cautiously into her daughters face to read whatever she could there. But Emma easily slipped her mask of indifference up.

"I'm not going to force you to marry this woman. All I am asking of you is to try. Try to get to know her and maybe something will grow from that." Snow put on her best smile, her hand still gentle on her daughters shoulder. Emma knew her mother was right; that this was their only option but she hated the idea of an arranged marriage. Snow said she wasn't going to force her into a marriage but it was the whole purpose of the ball tomorrow night.

Emma was meant to meet Regina Mills and bend over backwards to work at building some kind of connection. If the connection wasn't there Emma knew that marriage was still the only option and that was the endgame for herself and Princess Regina Mills, daughter of King Henry and Queen Cora.

"Ever since your father passed we have fought tooth and nail to keep ourselves above ground. King George wants my head, our kingdom and he wants war. Our army is strong but we don't have the numbers. We need to make this alliance with King Henry and Queen Cora." Snow had said all this before but she had to make Emma understand. It was their only choice.

"King George is a common enemy, I understand this, mother," Emma spoke softly, her eyes landed on Snow's wide ones, "I don't like the idea of an arranged marriage..."

"If it doesn't work, if there isn't something there between you and the Princess then we'll figure something else out." Snow reasoned but Emma laughed sadly, "Mother, a marriage between our two kingdoms is the only answer."

Bowing her head, Snow hated the sadness in her daughters eyes. She swore she'd never do this to Emma.

"I'm more concerned about the King and Queen finding out about you and I." Emma whispered softly, her gaze turned back into her room where her personal guard, Graham stood on watch. She didn't care if he heard since he had his own secrets. Those who lived with Queen Snow and Princess Emma were well aware of _what _they were and the other creatures that inhabited their kingdom.

"Sweet one, Queen Cora has her own secrets. I may have only met her a handful of times but rumors of her being a sorceress, a powerful, powerful witch haven't gone past my ears. A partnership with someone like Cora is dangerous but beneficial, it's all on how we handle it."

Emma trusted her mother and her decision on the matter but she still didn't feel right about any of it. She had heard rumors of Cora Mills herself, how she had a history with the Dark One. Regina, on the other hand, Emma had heard was a kind soul. Though she had never laid eyes on the Princess she had also heard the woman had a beauty about her like no other. But that didn't matter in any case, if Regina was anything like her mother then this partnership would not work.

Vain, cruel and evil were many words described when talking about Cora Mills.

"I promise you, Emma." Snow turned the blonde to look at her, she smiled at how much Emma reminded her of James. Tears heavy in her eyes she stood on her tip-toes to press her forehead to her daughters, "If it doesn't work, if there is nothing between you and the Princess; I will not force you into a marriage with her. If need be we will find another way to defeat King George."

Emma wanted to believe her mother but she knew this was the only way. Putting on a brave front and working hard at trying to get along with Princess Regina was the only thing Emma had in mind now. It was her responsibility as Princess of the White Kingdom.

XxX

Princess Regina for her age was well past the marrying point in her life. Her parents heavily debated how to go about steering Regina in the way she should go in that respect. Coming to the age of 24 years old now, Regina knew it was time for her to wed but it scared her. She had always wanted to marry for love but had never experienced such a feeling. Sure she had a young girls crush on her stable boy years ago but nothing came of that even though Daniel still harbored deep feelings for the young royal.

Now, it seemed her time had come.

Cora fussed with Regina's hair and outfit all along the carriage ride to the White Kingdom. Cora talked up Princess Emma and her mother Queen Snow to Regina and King Henry. But it was Henry who had mainly dealt with Snow, yet he let his wife speak since he knew it was a losing battle to try and stop her. Snow was a kind woman and a loyal Queen, Henry knew his best chances for himself, his family and his kingdom was to agree to this meeting for their daughters.

Cora was already convinced the engagement would happen that night, that the wedding would no doubt happen and their kingdoms would join together forming a strong alliance that no other kingdom would dare fight. Especially, King George.

But Henry knew that Snow fretted over Emma and her feelings; she didn't want to force anything between their daughters and Henry felt the same even if he didn't voice this to Regina or Cora.

Regina looked out the small window of the carriage at the vast, green land before them. She had never journeyed to this part of The Enchanted Forest. The White Kingdom held many mysteries and secrets that most steered clear from. The people of this land were different, not all but most stayed in the White Kingdom because they belonged there. Queen Snow's loyalty to her people did impress Princess Regina.

"What is on your mind, dear?"

Regina forced a smile to her mother but remained silent before turning her gaze back out the window. She couldn't say it, she wouldn't say it but she was scared. The rumors of Snow and her daughter frightened Regina. Nervously, she ran a hand through her long, brown hair hoping that they were just that - rumors.

XxX

Everyone in attendance at the ball knew what the special occasion was for but no one spoke of it. People from Snow's kingdom and Henry's were all there. It was such a lavish affair that it was almost too much. But Snow had made it so mainly to please Queen Cora. Tacky described the whole scene but Snow focused on her daughter who stood off from everyone else mainly keeping to her godmother, Ruby.

When word came to Snow about Henry and Cora arriving the woman put herself into gear and switched to strictly business as she gave Emma that knowing look.

The blonde nodded and walked to the woman on the throne and stood by her side before moving into position for greeting the visiting Queen and King.

Emma swallowed thickly and awaited to see her soon to be fiancé.

Snow ran a comforting hand down Emma's back, but also smoothing out the long dark red jacket. Of course, Princess Emma didn't wear a dress, she never did. Her choice of clothing would most likely offend Queen Cora but Snow wasn't about to bend completely backwards for that woman. Emma was her own woman in how she dressed and she needed her own freedom with that.

The silky white shirt under the jacket held no wrinkles and hung off of Emma like it was meant only to be worn by royalty such as herself. The tight pants Emma always wore surely had everyone talking like always but the black boots shined and Emma felt good. She felt like herself even in this peculiar situation.

Her long blonde hair hung around her face except for a single thick braid down the side of her face that made her look less royal and more rebellious. A smile formed on Snow's face since she knew Ruby had a hand in that.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thank you, mother."

Soon enough, the arrival of King Henry, Queen Cora and Princess Regina echoed out into the large room causing everyone to stop and look. Cora led the way like she was the reason everyone was there. Her face held that sickly sweet smile that made Snow pray she was doing the right thing. Henry stepped up from behind with a look that made Snow feel just a little better at how kind she knew the man was.

Emma held her head high watching the two before her heart nearly stopped. Her throat went dry, her heart started beating again but in an erratic way. She could have sworn she was staring at the most beautiful creature that had ever walked this world.

Snow caught the look in Emma's eyes and smiled. That look in her daughters eyes was a good sign.

Cora came up to the two women and greeted them with Henry, Regina stood by quietly but her eyes seemed transfixed on the blonde who couldn't stop looking at her.

Regina's own heart thundered in her chest at the beautiful blonde who gazed at her like she was the only person in the room. No one had ever looked at her like that and it sent a shiver of delight up her spine.

"Princess Emma, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Cora addressed the blonde who pulled her eyes from Regina's to nod at the Queen. The looks between Emma and Regina didn't get past Cora and it only caused the Queen to quietly jump for joy at the obvious attraction the two felt.

"May I introduce to you my daughter, Regina."

Curtsying elegantly, Regina kept her head down while holding onto her overly large silky white gown. Everyone watched the two Princesses address one another as the blonde bowed herself. She wanted nothing more than to take Regina's hand and kiss it delicately just as she had learned to do but she held back.

"Pleased to meet you, Princess." Emma spoke softly, Regina felt her heart flutter at hearing the blondes voice but the fear of what secrets the White women held frightened her still.

Regina never spoke that much considering Cora always made sure of that, her silence confused the blonde but the two young women kept a careful eye on one another curious about what would happen next.

XxX

The whole night went by in a blur. Emma and Regina kept a good distance from each other which infuriated Cora but the sorceress wouldn't show her true colors in front of all those people. Instead, she let it play out and would later scold Regina for how she acted.

Later on though, Cora looked around the packed room unable to find her daughter OR Princess Emma.

XxX

The flower gardens of the White Kingdom were a very specific maze that Regina had lost herself in. With tall green walls full of flowers, beautiful green plants that kept Regina in wonder as she walked around the beautiful maze. She had always heard how intricate it was but also that exploring it was far more fun. She couldn't help herself and if she really found herself lost in it she could always use a guiding spell to lead her out.

That very thought of using magic caused the Princess to stop walking. She hated thinking she could just use her powers like they were nothing. They scared her, what she was capable of, but it was better to know how to use it then fear it. She couldn't help the powers she was born with.

A rustling sound behind her in the dark made her heart race. Her hand opened readying to use her power but stopped when she caught a flash of blonde hair. Slightly smiling, Regina softly said, "Hello? Princess Emma?"

The crunching of leaves and the appearance of Princess Emma before her caused Regina to relax. Standing a little straighter she readied herself to curtsy again but Emma stopped her, "Please, there's no need for that."

"It's expected of me."

"Not of me though." Emma laughed, "I mean, I don't expect it of you." Yet, Emma lowered her head readying herself to bow as well but heard a soft, beautiful laugh come from the brunette.

"Well, I don't expect you to bow then either, Princess Emma."

Cocking her head up, Emma smiled brightly. Regina found it to be gorgeous and cursed herself for feeling a weakness in her knees.

"You've found your way into the flower garden I see."

"Yes, it's a little confusing but I think I'm finding my way through it."

"You're far away from the end of the maze, your highness."

Peering around curiously, Regina knew she was completely lost but now it was pointed out to her she wasn't close to the end of this madness. It had been relaxing to walk through it alone and enjoy the quiet dark night but this added addition of the White Princess was very much welcomed.

Shyly, Emma looked around, "Would it be alright if I accompanied you, Princess?"

Regina didn't have to think about it, "I'd like that very much."

Holding out a hand, Emma let Regina lead the way until the brunette turned with a thoughtful look, "You're allowing me to lead?"

"Yes, of course. I know how to get out of here but this is your first time in it and I know most enjoy the thrill of the challenge. Unless you'd like me to lead the way?"

Thinking on it for just a moment, Regina smiled, "If we get too lost I wouldn't mind if you stepped in to help but I'd like to lead."

"Is that something you are used to, Princess Regina?"

Frowning, Regina questioned, "What?"

"Leading."

Blushing, Regina wasn't mad about the accusation but found it to be truthful. Emma found the blushing beauty completely beautiful in that moment but felt bad, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound rude."

"It wasn't rude."

Ignoring the comment the two began to walk side by side, a good distance between them on this journey. Strange creatures flew around them radiating a calming light that helped them in the dark. Emma had a million questions as did Regina but they merely enjoyed the silence and the company of each other.

"I've never been in this position before." Emma broke the silence finally.

Regina looked at the woman curiously until the blonde laughed, "It's obvious what is happening here. You know as well as I do what our parents plans are for us."

"Yes, of course." Regina replied rather stiffly, "But this is very new to me." It wasn't just the clear matchmaking on their parents part but also the getting to know someone in a serious way. Regina and Emma were the same in not really pursuing romantic relationships. All of this was new territory for both princesses and it was unsettling how strange it was to dive into these strange waters.

"Me too."

"I don't know what to do really." Regina admitted as the blonde shrugged, "Neither do I."

Quietly, Regina stared off into the night before she said, "I guess we get to know one another. Talk about our interests and what we want from life."

"Those are heavy issues for us to talk about considering this is our first time meeting. I think topics are supposed to be on a lighter note when people first meet." Emma pointed out as the brunette softly laughed. The sound made Emma stop and smile while Regina bit her bottom lip shyly. Emma figured there would be no connection between her and Regina but she was more than certain there was one. It was unexplainable the draw she had towards the brown haired beauty who walked closely beside her through the gardens.

Two different howls echoed out into the night causing Regina to jump lightly. Emma watched the woman carefully before inching a little closer to her. She was about to speak when Regina looked up at the full moon and whispered, "Children of the moon."

Emma's lip curled lightly as she responded, "Creatures of the night."

Regina's head whirled around to look at the blonde with wide eyes. Both were surprised at the other knowing the saying but it was Emma who said, "You know that saying came from this kingdom. I don't know why it surprises you to hear me say it. If anything it surprises me that you know it." Let alone spoke it. Many in the lands surrounding the White Kingdom never uttered that saying. _Children of the moon, creatures of the night. _Something so simple as words carried heavy meaning and never taken lightly.

The sound of something approaching caught Regina's attention. Fear coursed through her body at the sight of two sets of glowing eyes creeping up to her slowly. Regina's breath hitched, her feet began to move backwards but her back hit the blonde standing directly behind her. A gentle hand ghosted along Regina's arm before a soft breath hit her ear, "You don't need to be scared of them. They are more scared of you than you are of them."

Two massive wolves appeared closer to the two princesses, the large creatures moved slowly up to them. Silently they looked at Regina before nudging their noses to Emma who ran her hand up and down Regina's arm one last time. Stepping out from behind the brunette Emma walked up to the two large wolves and knelt down in front of them speaking softly to the furry animals. Her hands ran through their fur lovingly. Regina had never seen wolves so close before and to see Emma pet them so sweetly was just as astonishing.

Regina took the opportunity to really look at the two wolves curl up closer to Emma. She took note of how much larger they were compared to regular wolves. Their eyes were different - more human. Just those two points were enough for Regina to figure out exactly what kind of wolves they were. It had slowly dawned on her that they weren't normal wolves - they were werewolves.

Emma sensed the realization in the princess, her eyes found Regina's wide ones and she challenged her silently to question what she was thinking. Emma didn't want to outright say it unless Regina asked it herself. So, they stared at one another. Emma continued to pet the two werewolves like they were family and Regina stared at the scene so wondrously.

"Are they..." Regina swallowed her panic, she shook her head and quietly asked, "Are they werewolves?"

"Yes."

Regina flinched, the slight move caused one of the wolves in the darker shade of fur whine roughly. The sound was a warning but Emma hushed the animal whispering in it's ear. Regina could have sworn she heard Emma call the animal Graham. If these two wolves were actually werewolves then that one could very well be the same Graham Emma had introduced to Regina earlier in the night as her personal guard. The lighter shade of fur werewolf kept it's bright blue eyes on the frightened princess watching her closely as Emma whispered to that one softly. Again, Regina thought she heard Emma refer to the animal with a specific name, this time - Ruby.

"Come here." Emma softly asked of the brunette. The standing Princess shook her head, her hands clasped tightly in front of her out of trepidation. Emma softly laughed, "They won't hurt you, I promise. Please, come here."

Regina unable to fight that sweet request moved closer to the two werewolves and Emma. She felt safe but that didn't quell her worry as the blonde said, "It's fine, come closer. They won't hurt you."

Keeping her hands still clasped together Regina bent down to her knees before them still on guard until the wolf Emma referred to as Ruby nudged Regina's hands with her snout. Wide brown eyes met Emma's in question as the blonde smiled, "She wants you to pet her."

Shaking her head, Regina remained silent with large eyes. Emma chuckled, "Trust me, Princess, it's okay to pet her."

Hesitantly, Regina unlatched her hands and reached out to the massive beast. Tilting it's head the animal kept it's bright blue eyes directed on Regina's as Emma whispered, "She trusts you, otherwise she wouldn't allow you this close. She has a good read on people." As Emma's words soothed Regina's tension, the Princess of the Far East gently ran her hand over the soft fur of a werewolf. The beautiful beast responded easily to the tender touch which only made Regina smile widely. A beautiful smile that could very well start or end a war, Emma noted with a smirk.

"I've never been this close to a werewolf before, let alone touch one." Regina whispered.

Emma couldn't hide her smile as she watched the brunette run her hands through Ruby's fur. Her brown eyes shined and her smile stayed bright on the wolf while Emma said, "Many fear wolves, specifically werewolves but I've found them to be more reliable than humans."

The way Emma said humans caused Regina to break the eye contact with the wolf to meet haunting green eyes. Regina wanted to ask, she wanted to know the truth but she couldn't risk it. This was a big enough step already petting a werewolf but did she really want to know the truth about Emma White and her mother?

Were the rumors of the White Kingdom true?

XxX

The werewolves walked in front of the princesses through the flower garden protectively. Regina found their added presence welcoming but also intriguing. Emma loved seeing the playful, whimsical look on the brunettes face even if they remained quiet the entire walk through the maze. Sometimes words weren't needed and this was one of those times for Emma and Regina.

The wolves suddenly stopped but Emma knew why instantly. She whistled lowly to them while they growled in response. Regina watched the exchange with delight before the two wolves took off in the other direction quickly disappearing into the darkness. Emma smiled shyly and held her arm out for Regina to continue walking, "You know as well as I do how people feel about werewolves and considering how you first reacted when seeing them I think it's safe to say you know how others would feel if you told them about being so close to two tonight."

Regina understood what Emma was saying, "I won't tell anyone, not even my parents."

"Thank you."

As they rounded the corner, Regina gasped in shock to see they had finally made their way out of the maze but also there stood Cora, Henry and Snow. Curiously, Regina looked back to Emma finding it strange how she must have knew they were there. That was clearly the reason why the wolves took off in the other direction but Emma remained unmoved and calm. Still, Regina stared at the woman in awe and silently willed herself to ask that one question.

But again, she didn't.

"Would you be open to meeting with me sometime? Without an audience." Emma shyly looked away for a moment before going on, "I'd like to spend more time with you, if you'd like. I'd understand if you didn't want to but I figured I'd take a chance."

Regina didn't hesitate, "I'd love to."

Emma's eyes brightened along with a beaming smile. She really hadn't expected that. The three parents watched the two talk privately before Emma said, "I heard you enjoyed horseback riding. I know of a little stable ground in neutral territory between our kingdoms that is private enough. Honestly, I'd rather get to know you without having our parents breathing down our necks. If you don't feel..."

"No, it would be much better without having them watching us and listening in on our conversations." Regina responded quickly. There was no way she wanted Cora watching them like a hawk or listening to their conversations. It'd make it awkward and Regina wanted anything but that, "But my guard will come with me. Claude - he's a good man."

"Of course, my guard will come as well. Protection is necessity."

The two smiled brightly at one another before a loud 'ahem' caused them to look away. Cora had obviously made the noise but she put on her sickly sweet smile again before Regina leaned closer to the blonde and whispered, "Do you think could get away tomorrow?"

Emma would move heaven and earth to make sure she could, "I'll make time."

"Noon?" Regina questioned hopefully as the blonde agreed. Wanting to make sure she knew the right meeting place, Regina asked, "The Lancaster stables?"

"Yes, until tomorrow, princess." The blonde bowed but stopped remembering there was no need to do that but she still couldn't help it.

"Please call me Regina. I prefer that over princess."

"In that case, Regina, please call me Emma."

A light blush colored Regina's cheeks before she curtsied again. They had agreed not to do that but having their parents watching them closely had them fall back into that habit. Regina didn't know if she was making a mistake by setting up this secret meeting with the White Princess but something in her told her she could trust the blonde woman.

Emma wanted to follow but she couldn't move too entranced by the beauty gliding away from her like some kind of dream. Emma's heart thundered loudly in her chest at the thought of what was to come from all of this. This was not at all what she had expected. Emma felt like some kind of fool to bend so easily to a beautiful woman but Regina wasn't just some woman.

The Queen of the White kingdom bid her goodbyes to her guests while Emma stood back with a smile. Cora looked irritated that Emma didn't make the move to say goodbye to them but she paid no mind to it. She felt as though the night was a success and that was all that mattered to the selfish Queen of the Far East.

Snow's personal consultant walked the King, Queen and Princess out so Snow could join her daughter who looked awestruck.

Rubbing Emma's arm, Snow smiled, "I've never seen that look in your eyes before, Emma."

"Regina is something special."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing really but like father always said: In silence you can't hide anything as you can in words." Snow leaned her head on Emma's shoulder but kept quiet. Wrapping her arm around her mother, Emma brought her close as the two wolves returned again. Taking their place beside mother and daughter the werewolves moved closer to them both before Snow asked, "Did she ask about you? Us?"

"No, but she wanted to and I think after Ruby and Graham made their presence known she only grew more interested in asking. She said she wouldn't tell her parents or anyone else about the werewolves." Emma spoke, her free hand rubbing through Ruby's fur, "She knew right away they weren't normal wolves but I trust her and they trusted her. Regina's...different."

"She has a pure heart unlike her mother," Snow paused briefly, "I heard you and the princess will be meeting again tomorrow?"

Emma grunted, "Eavesdropping, mother?"

"I can't help my sensitive hearing," Snow countered, "Just be careful. This is new territory for us, sweetheart. Especially for you and you need to be careful." Snow sighed losing herself in a memory before she said, "When I met your father I was honest with him. I told him my secret as soon as I knew he loved me. I fell for him the minute I laid eyes on him but as soon as I knew he felt the same I told him. I was lucky enough to have him react in a positive way even though I was terrified at the time. But he loved me and nothing could change his feelings for me." Smiling at the thought of her true love, Snow gathered herself, "He protected me, my secret and we made it work." The tears that escaped Snow's eyes were wiped away quickly as the petite woman continued, "I still hate having to put you in this position but it's a chance we have to take and we still need to be prepared for whatever comes of this."

Emma, however, knew this could turn one of two ways. One: her and Regina fall madly in love, Regina finds out what Emma really is, doesn't care and they live happily ever after. Or two: Regina finds out and runs away in dread warning everybody of The White Kingdom. It could go either way but it was a risk Emma was willing to take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the alerts, reviews and favorites. I really do appreciate it. A word will be revealed in the chapter that would tell what Emma and Snow are but is there more to it than that or is it even true? Snow and Emma aren't like they were in WR, I will say that. Vampire, werewolf, something else...it'll be revealed in the next chapter for sure. Thank you all again.**

* * *

The fear Emma experienced while waiting for Regina at the stables was a new feeling. A small part of the White Princess worried that Regina backed out of their meeting figuring it to be a stupid idea. Or Regina's own fear of being alone with Emma while rumors swirled of what the younger princess was proved too much. But as soon as Emma spotted two horses approaching, one carrying a smiling Regina and the other her guard, Claude, all fear faded away.

The guards regarded one another silently taking spots next to one another while Emma and Regina smiled at one another shyly. It didn't take long though for Regina to playfully challenge Emma in a race. The spirited nature in Regina's eyes and self surprised Emma but she welcomed it fully.

Without Cora standing idly by watching Regina's every move she felt more relaxed and herself. Emma loved seeing the wide smile on Regina's face while they rode their horses around the private land of Lancaster stables. Regina had pointed out the lack of other riders only to find Emma smile sheepishly and murmur something about having an in with the stable hand, Jonathon Lancaster.

The land was theirs to ride around without a care in the world or worry of others watching the two princesses enjoy the company of one another.

Well, with the exception of Claude and Graham but the two guards looked like statues while they watched their beloved Princesses gleefully race...more so chase each other around like fools in love.

XxX

Ollie, Emma's horse was a majestic steed that looked like something from some kind of far off land. If anything, the horse reminded Regina of a unicorn minus the spiraled single horn but those were stuff of make believe, Regina thought.

There was no other color on the horse but white; it's mane shined a beautiful way that mesmerized Regina. She appreciated the beauty of the horse while Emma found Regina's horse, Rocinante, just as beautiful. And the way Regina gushed over the animal made Emma think Regina regarded the creature as more of a friend than a horse. But Emma found herself talking about Ollie all the same.

While the two rode their trotting horses side by side the two women finally had a chance to talk. The subject matter started about their horses but turned into easy conversation that steered away from their royal backgrounds and kingdoms. They spoke about how they enjoyed spending their days. They talked about their dreams and what they wanted to do when they had the chance to get away from all that there was of their noble background. As much as they had and were exposed to as being princesses they still had whimsical wants of a freer life without the confines of being in line for their designated thrones.

Emma, however, found it amusing the way Regina kept staring at her like seeing her in the sun was such a big surprise. Nerves fluttered in the blonde in worry over the moment Regina would finally ask the question looming in her mind but Regina never did. It was only fair Emma didn't ask her own question in regards to the daughter of Cora Mills but her curiosity was very much there still.

"I've never spent much time out of the Far East Kingdom before. I've gone to two other kingdoms when my mother thought about courting me with King Midas' son, Phillip. And then King Earls son, Eric. It was always just once and nothing ever came of it. But those kingdoms weren't as inviting as you and your mother. I was always restricted to certain areas but in your kingdom I was free to explore it without any worry." Regina smiled over at the woman now walking beside her. Emma nodded, listening intently as the two found a nice walk around the stable land a wonderful idea. The sun beamed down on them and a cool breeze blew through the air blowing Regina's long brown hair all over. It was the most beautiful sight Emma had ever seen.

Emma had her blonde hair pinned up with another braid worked into the intricate design. She wore those tight black slacks, black boots and a simple button up dark blue blouse. Regina wore her usual riding gear but had opted against putting her hair up. The decision to keep it down was a good one considering Emma kept looking longingly at the beautiful brown hair waving in the wind.

The look Emma gave Regina was one that caused such a wild thumping in her heart. There were men who looked at Regina with just lustful eyes but the kindness and admiration Emma held shook Regina to her core. She felt almost giddy and couldn't stop from smiling. The new feeling was very welcomed, all because of Emma.

Regina shyly kept chancing a look at Emma which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde royal. There was an innocence in those brown eyes but also a passionate look that caused Emma to mentally stumble. Regina gave Emma a feeling that confused the blonde but she loved it. She never thought she'd fine someone who would look at her like that, in a meaningful way.

Instead of focusing on the matter of idiot Princes going after Regina, Emma questioned, "So, you've never really seen all the lands around the Far East Kingdom? Or even the many wonders of the world we live in?"

"Mother, likes to keep me close to home." Regina found it hard to admit but Emma understood. There was a flash of anger in those green eyes but it went away as the two stopped by a nearby oak tree. Regina leaned forward on one side while Emma took the other side leaning into it. Their faces were close as the blonde whispered, "There are so many things out there you have to see. It's not fair your mother keeps you away from the beauty of our world."

"She just worries about me." Regina lied, trying her best to cover for her mother like she always did but Emma saw through it. Their eyes locked, an undeniable force caused them to lean closer. Emma smiled, "I'll steal you away from your mother then. There is so much you should see, Regina. It's an amazing world we live in." The idea of Emma 'stealing' her away was far too tempting.

"Your mother allows you to explore our world so freely?" Regina pondered, she caught a mischievous grin on Emma's face that was contagious. Prince and Princesses, depending on their family, weren't really given the opportunity to explore surrounding lands let alone their own homeland. Some allowed it or found it mandatory while others kept their children hidden from the outside dangers.

"My mother doesn't really know about my adventures outside of our kingdom. She may but I think she allows it because she knows what beauty this world holds and how important it is for me to experience all I can."

"You're lucky, Emma."

The blonde's smile faltered, her eyes lowered, "Not really."

Regina bit her bottom lip curiously but didn't ask what that meant. The sad look on Emma's face fell away with the forming of a small smile. Kneeling down to the ground, Emma picked up a lone, small flower that had grown next to the tree. Regina watched as the blonde stood back up, leaning forward she brushed some of the long brown hair from Regina's ear and slipped the flower there. Emma's hand lingered for a moment before letting her fingers ghost of a few strands of Regina's hair. The simple action caused Regina to shiver with delight.

"A daisy." Emma whispered, "Strange how it's the only one around."

"Yes." Regina gulped, her eyes fluttering as the two leaned closer into one another against the tree, "The daisy is a beautiful flower that represents innocence and purity."

Emma silently agreed to herself first, her eyes looked over Regina's beautiful face, "That it does, your highness. Your beauty, however, surpasses the flowers beauty or any other flower for that matter." It was no line and both knew it.

The quickening of Regina's heart caused the brunette to blush, once again but she was quick to say, "I thought we said no formalities."

"I couldn't help myself," Emma shrugged with a gentle smile.

Silence overtook them as their eyes stayed locked. Emma traced the bark of the tree with her thumb before gripping onto the tree a little harder. She was restraining herself. A primal urge bubbled up in her that caused her to breath deep and try to hold back. It didn't help with the way Regina was looking at her. The look of want, need and so much more held strong in those brown eyes. But then they shut. Emma tilted her head in wonder but noticed Regina leaning forward, her lips pursed and Emma's heart nearly exploded in her chest.

A kiss from Regina Mills would be the death of Emma Swan, in more ways than one.

Licking her lips, Emma debated quickly at the inviting lips coming closer to hers. But then it happened. Emma had hoped it wouldn't but she knew it was happening. Her body was reacting in a way she didn't want and she shut her eyes and pulled from the tree. She breathed deep trying to regain control. Easier said than done but it happened and Emma knew Regina couldn't see what was happening to her.

Running her hands over her face Emma chanced a look over her shoulder to find Regina still up against the tree but wearing a disappointed and rejected look that broke Emma's heart. But Emma ignored it for both of their own good. For the time being, at least.

"I wasn't for sure if you would be hungry or not but I brought some food for us." Emma forced a smile, still trying to gain control but had trouble nonetheless. Regina wanted to ask what had just happened but found the look on Emma's face strange. Maybe a kiss was too soon, Regina thought. She ignored the rejection, the question and smiled.

"That would be wonderful, Emma."

XxX

Emma spread out a blanket near a tree and brought over a basket full of sandwiches and fresh fruit. Regina was impressed and Emma was happy. The blonde asked if she could give some of the food to Claude which impressed Regina even more at the sweet gesture. Regina watched as Emma gave sandwiches to both guards and some of fruit. Claude looked surprisingly pleased while Graham took the food with a sincere thankfulness.

Finally taking her seat beside Regina on the blanket, Emma waited for Regina to eat first being that was the manners she was taught. But there was hesitancy in Regina when she took her first bite mainly because she was stunned once again to find the blonde eagerly eating her own sandwich. Emma understood the dazed expression on Regina's face but the blonde paid no mind to it as she continued to eat.

Emma finished chewing a bite of her sandwich before she asked, "Why is this so much easier today?"

"What?"

Emma gestured between the two of them, "This. Us. Yesterday we barely spoke a word and today I feel like I've admitted more than I should considering we've just met."

Regina couldn't hide her blushing cheeks, "It may be because there's no pressure from our parents. All we have are two guards watching but not caring how we interact with one another or what we say."

"It's always been hard for me to get to know someone like this, let alone have them want to get to know me. It's new." Emma admitted with a downward gaze, "I'm sure you hear what people say about my mother and I. It makes it difficult to meet new people when many have a certain perception of you."

"I know that too well." Regina shyly said. She watched Emma reach into the basket and pull out a shiny red apple. The blonde held it up with an adorable smile before extending the offered fruit to the beautiful woman. Regina accepted it in kind, "I'm sure you've heard rumors about myself and my mother, Emma."

"Yes, but I think spending time and getting to know you over the words of others to be better," Emma nodded to the apple, "That probably isn't as good as the apples from your kingdoms orchards since apples are a specialty there but I couldn't help but bring one from the White orchard."

Regina accepted the tempting fruit, she peered at it with playful smirk that caused Emma to watch her intently. Holding the apple to her lips, Regina looked to the blonde before taking a bite. The look of pleasure and sound Regina made caused Emma to shyly smile. She clearly enjoyed the fruit but Emma didn't ask for her to say anymore about it.

Instead, Regina swallowed the bite and asked, "Do you believe what they say, Emma?"

"About what?"

"My mother and myself. That my mother is the protégé of the Dark One and I...have dark magic."

Emma countered with her own question, "Do you believe what they say about me and my mother?" The blonde paused, she swallowed hard before lowering her voice, "About me and my mother being creatures of the night. The Queen of Darkness and the Princess of Darkness as many refer to my mother and I as. Does any of that really matter? True or not?" Emma rolled her eyes at the terrible nicknames neighboring kingdoms had given Snow and Emma. She hated even saying it but she knew she had to in front of Regina.

"It's light out and here you are. You're eating normal food with me and have been nothing but gallant towards me. If I listened to what others have said you would have not shown up, you would have stayed hidden from the light and more than likely last night in the flower maze you would have ravaged me and compelled me to forget but I remember everything from last night clearly." Regina spoke quickly, she looked frightened for saying so much but she raised a hand to her neck running her fingertips over her pulse point, "There would have been two marks on my neck if you had your way with me and were what many say you are. But it doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter and whether it's true or not it doesn't make me think any less of you, Emma."

Emma lowered her gaze, she had trouble forming any words after that. She raised her eyes to meet those large brown ones, "I don't care what people say about me and I don't care what I've heard about you and Queen Cora. From what little time I've spent with you it's easy to see how kind and caring you are. It only makes me want to spend more time with you, Regina. I want to know you, Regina."

"As do I you, Emma."

Again, Regina blushed because no one had ever said such things to her. Emma wasn't trying anything, she was being genuine and it only made Regina care less whether or not Emma Swan was a vampire or not.

XxX

Emma hoped she had deviated from the conversation enough about who they really were and it worked. They both kept to easy topics again. It was playful and fun, something Regina really hadn't been used to. They barely knew each other but it oddly enough felt like they had known each other for years. Emma knew that courting Regina was the best thing her mother had ever asked her to do. At first, it was just about survival for two kingdoms but now feelings were involved in such a short amount of time. It was real and they both felt it.

"Oh, I've always wondered about the Northern Lights of the White Kingdom." Regina questioned excitedly. The blonde smiled at the woman's enthusiasm but it came more from a place of curiosity. Regina was a sheltered woman and Emma hated that Cora would keep her daughter under lock and key. The thought over what Cora would do if she found out about this meeting worried the younger princess.

"A once a month showing of beautiful, unexplained lights in the night time sky over your mothers kingdom. It's so strange that they can only be seen in your land. A friend told me that he crossed over into your kingdom during the monthly showing of the lights but didn't see them. Though I also heard that only a select few are able to see those lights but I don't know if that's true or not." Regina whispered to herself but Emma clearly heard. It was true but Regina didn't know that.

Emma kept a small grin before she stopped walking. Regina looked at her to find the blonde say, "The Northern Lights of the White Kingdom aren't supposed to be spoken of by those that know about it, such as myself."

Regina visibly slumped just for a moment before Emma rocked her head back and forth, "But I wouldn't be opposed to saying that they may be possible because of the magic in our kingdom. Or that if the lights ever disappear from the night sky..." Emma sighed, "...then it wouldn't be good for my mothers kingdom or those that live in it."

"My mother said something along those lines before." Regina pointed out softly as Emma replied hesitantly, "The Northern Lights hold a certain power over certain people."

"Witches."

"And others." Emma replied, "The lights are rooted in magic; it's a sight to behold and a privilege to be seen from our castle. It's the only way to experience them."

Emma neglected the mention of witches but she was well aware of what Cora Mills was. She knew the rumors were very true but that still left more questions about Regina and what she may be herself. Yet that didn't change the fact how Emma felt about Regina. The blonde was sure the other woman was a witch but there was more to it than that. Whatever it was made Emma curious but she didn't dare dwell on it or let it influence her feelings over the Far East Princess.

A distinct whistle caught Emma's attention. She turned her head slightly to catch Graham nodding at her. Sighing, the blonde turned back to the brunette, "It seems I must go."

"So soon?" Regina sadly replied.

A smile spread over Emma's face as she whispered, "We've been here all day, Regina. It may not seem like it but many hours have passed."

Regina knew it was true but she couldn't hide her disappointment from the blonde.

"I suppose it is late." The older of the two spoke softly. She nodded to Claude who understood. Both guards hoped on their horses as Emma held out an arm to lead the brunette towards her horse. Regina accepted the arm without a thought, melding into the woman's side as Emma kept a protective grasp on her. She smiled to the woman beside her to find that adorable shy smile on Regina's face again.

In that moment a single thought of regret flooded the blonde for not kissing Regina when she had the chance.

Emma helped Regina onto Rocinante, their hands lightly holding as Emma asked softly, "When can I see you again?"

Regina bit her bottom lip in contemplation. More than anything she wanted to say tomorrow but she didn't want to seem overly excited. She knew Emma was in the same boat as her, she could see she wasn't alone on this new development but Regina had to think logically. Spending the whole day with Emma like they did made her only want to spend more time with the enigmatic woman.

Regina finally answered vaguely, "Soon."

Smiling, Emma accepted the answer and softly whispered, "Soon."

XxX

Five days had passed since their secret meeting. The two women missed each other like crazy but neither knew who should make the next move. Regina had been tirelessly working on writing a letter for Emma but it was so hard to find the right words to say how she felt. She felt like a fool for what she had written but she worked on it because she wanted to. Still, she wasn't satisfied with it and neglected to send it.

But to her surprise, it was Emma who made the next move.

XxX

King Henry and Queen Cora sat upon their thrones talking to one another when an announcement of a arrival from the White Kingdom jarred them from their conversation. Cora watched happily for what was to come but showed her anger when Graham, Emma's guard, strolled into the palace alone. He approached the two royals and respectfully bowed.

King Henry held a smile to the young man, "Sir Graham, what can we do for you?"

"I've come with a letter from Princess Emma for your daughter." The man held up the letter sealed with wax and the White seal. Cora was on her feet and down the steps from their throne ready to snatch it from the mans hands. Graham saw it coming and took a step back holding onto the letter for dear life. He bowed his head, "I'm sorry your majesty but I'm under strict orders to give this specifically to Princess Regina."

Cora could spit fire, literally. She stood a little taller, squaring her shoulders as the man bowed again, "I apologize but those are the instructions of my Queen and Princess."

If it wouldn't have caused any issues Cora would have tore the mans heart out and ripped his head off by the words he spoke to her. He was trying to be nice as he could and obviously doing his job but Cora didn't have to like it.

King Henry smiled, completely ignoring his wife's behavior, "Of course, Sir Graham, please enjoy some food and wine while we summon our daughter."

Graham peered at the Queen who watched him like a hawk. The man didn't like her and if Regina had shown any sign of being anything like Cora then he would surely voice his concern to Queen Snow. Luckily, Regina acted nothing like the awful woman. He nodded his thanks to the King but stood by like a statue awaiting for Regina.

XxX

Regina excitedly came into the main hall to find Graham standing idly by. She approached him as proper as she could but the smile and quick feet deceived her proper side. The man wore a small smile before bowing to the Princess. She curtsied herself and welcomed him. The quiet man didn't say much but, "Princess Emma asked for me to pass this along to you. I'm to wait for your decision so I can relay the message back to her."

Her cheeks hurt from smiling as she opened the letter. It was an invitation and Regina's heart leapt from her chest as she read it over twice. She licked her lips nervously blushing while Graham whispered, "She wrote a note on the back for you, your highness."

"Oh."

Turning the beautiful invitation over Regina read two simples line from Emma: _It's time you start experiencing the world we live in, Regina. I'd like to be apart of that if you'd allow it._

Swallowing thickly, Regina bit her bottom lip in quick contemplation. She wasted no time with her answer though; there was no thought of questioning Cora on whether she should go or not. No, it was time to make a few decisions for herself now.

Bringing her eyes up to meet Grahams, Regina smiled, "I accept her invitation."

"Excellent, this will please the princess. A carriage will be sent for you in two nights." The man looked over to the King and Queen standing idly by, lowering his voice Graham said, "Plan to stay the night. It's an event that goes into the morning hours."

Regina nodded excitedly before Graham pulled something from his bag. Holding it out he watched the woman's face soften taking the gift from his hand. The man continued to speak in a low voice, "She said this daisy reminded her of you, Princess." The simplest of gestures said so much but Regina had trouble forming words because of it. Emma wasn't even there and Regina's heart thumped harder than it ever had before. Happiness, real happiness because of another person proved overwhelming for Regina but she loved it.

"Could you tell her thank you for me?"

Graham nodded.

"And that I cannot wait to see her again."

"As you wish, your highness."

Graham bowed one last time before turning and leaving. Cora hurried towards her daughter ready to snatch the letter from Regina's hand but Henry stopped his wife. The man confidently approached the two most important women in his life, "What do you have there, sweetheart?"

Regina smiled at her father, "I've been invited to the White castle to watch the Northern Lights of their kingdom."

"What!?" Cora took the invitation from her daughters hand reading it quickly with a hard look, "Just you? Where is my invitation?"

"Cora." Henry's voice was harder than normal, it surprised both Regina and Cora to hear that from him. The look on his wife's face did make him stammer through his confidence.

"This is absurd and completely disrespectful." Cora spat.

Regina stood by watching her mother rant, unsure what to say but still happy at Emma's invitation. During Cora's rant Henry was able to take the invitation and read it over. Regina's parents didn't notice the note on the back which was fine by her but she watched her father smile to himself at the gesture.

"You're Princess Emma's guest, sweetheart," He pointed out as Regina smiled happily listening to him speak, "That's very kind of her. It's an honor that she's invited you to such an event."

Turning his focus to his wife, he said, "It's a sacred ritual in their land, Cora. This is a big step on their part. We should be joyous over this." Henry tried, thankfully, Cora listened. She stopped pacing and stared at her daughter and husband. A slow smile perked on her lips as she agreed. The fake smile didn't go over their head but they accepted it. Cora's fake niceness was better than her rage.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, dear." Cora ran a hand over Henry's arm before she linked arms with him and pressed a kiss to his lips. Regina knew better than to believe the show of love for Henry. Smiling over to Regina, Cora continued, "This is just one more step closer to a wedded union between the Princess and yourself, dear."

Regina looked down at the daisy in her hand and smiled. Marriage scared her but marriage to Emma thrilled her. A life away from her mother and with a woman who treated her so sweetly excited Regina. She didn't even bother to think that Cora had something else planned for her. Being naïve about that wasn't a good choice but Regina wanted to believe that something good could happen and Cora wouldn't ruin this for her.

"I've accepted the invitation."

"Of course, dear." Cora smiled again. Regina looked to her father who wore a tender gaze. Twirling the daisy in hand, Regina used her free hand to take the invitation and head back to her room.

Her parents watched her disappear behind the massive doors. Cora laughed in an amusing way that caused Henry to pull from her, "What are you playing at, Cora?"

"Whatever do you mean, husband?"

"The daughter of the White kingdom marrying our daughter to unite our kingdoms is just one small step in some kind of larger plan you have, yes? You're overly acting nice now when minutes ago you were just hissing over the fact that you weren't invited to the showing of the White Kingdoms Northern Lights."

"While I have always wanted to experience that it makes sense that the invitation from Emma was specifically for Regina. It is a nice gesture and it only makes me happier to know that the Princess holds some kind of feelings for our daughter. This is good, this is very good." Cora smiled even wider as she spoke but Henry didn't believe any of it. He knew there was more to all of this but he couldn't fight the tempting idea of uniting kingdoms with Snows. They needed it and whatever Cora had in store for them all worried the hell out of him.

"I worry what you have planned for our daughter, wife."

The sickly sweet smile took a new turn. Running her other hand down Henry's arm again she leaned close to his ear, "I'm only assuring our daughter reaches her full potential. That is all I want and I know Emma can help with that. In regards to their relationship, well, that doesn't matter as long as I get what I want."

"And Regina's happiness? What of that?" Henry called out to his retreating wife.

A low laugh rumbled from her chest, she didn't bother to turn around and face him as she chuckled, "Who needs happiness when you have power?"

* * *

**I've never really written a shy, hopeful, kind and non-Evil Queen Regina. I'm working at using the pre-Evil Queen Regina we've seen in flashbacks from the show but I will say this, the story will work up to Regina becoming The Evil Queen - in a very different way. That being said, Cora will actually be the main evil in this story. There's so much in store for this story, hopefully you all enjoy it. Thank you all again.**


End file.
